With respect to the control of a clutch assembly, it is known that an electronic control unit (ECU) is assigned thereto. Such an electronic control unit can be integrated into the clutch assembly itself or into a superordinate electronic management system of the vehicle, in particular of the drive train.
To be able to ensure as far as possible optimum vehicle movement dynamics properties of a demand-oriented all-wheel driven vehicle even in boundary situations (e.g., frequent load changes, repeated starting on a gradient, repeated changing between single-axle operation and all-wheel drive etc.), stringent requirements are made of the electronic control unit of the clutch assembly. In particular in the boundary situations described above, strong heating may occur of the power stage and/or of the electronic servomotor, owing to heavy loading. This heating can extend as far as overheating of the electronic control unit. Known electronic control units, power stages and/or electronic servomotors are switched off in these cases, in particular in the case of imminent overheating, in order to avoid continuous damage to the respective component, in particular to the control unit and/or to the electronic servomotor.
However, such overheating prevention measures have the disadvantage that they act directly on the operation or the driving behaviour of the vehicle, and under certain circumstances, cause the demand-oriented all-wheel system to fail for a certain time. This can lead to reductions in the driving comfort and/or in the vehicle movement dynamics which are perceptible to the driver.